The son of a captain
by thiefleader
Summary: Hey guys if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance and feel free to point out any spelling errors also this is an ocxoc
1. Chapter 1

Aiden's pov

March 1956

i was in my room sitting looking at an old poster of a someone and it it was like the ones of Uncle Sam it was a guy with a shield I then compared it to the Uncle Sam poster I sighed then my mother came in and sat by me and asked "what are you doing Aiden?"

"I'm just looking at this poster." She looked at it mournfully "it something wrong mom?" She swallowed and shook her head she sighed

"I need to show you something." I followed her to a room with a costume that had looked like the guy on the poster "who is that?"

"That was your father's. He fought in the Second World War his name was Steven Rogers and well we never actually made you."

"What do you mean?" "I mean Steven gave some of his blood so I took a sample of his hair and put it in where a friend of ours Howard stark made you."

"so I'm just a test subject."

3 years later

I was walking around in my vigilante clothes (side note he looks like aiden Pearce but without the phone.) I had gotten over the fact I was literally made in a test tube I walked into a giant field of ice I looked down "uh oh." I fell in

present day

i woke up in a entirely white room I looked around "where am I?" I saw a strange little device that almost resembled a phone I took it, I grabbed my gun as well I opened a door and saw a man with an eyepatch "Alright eyepatch you have five seconds to tell me where I am and who you are?"

"Put the gun down." I did as he said "I think you should tell me who you are."

"my name is Aiden Rogers son of Steven Rogers." He looked shocked I knocked him out and ran off I got outside and there were people and they didn't look like they did when I was here the man showed up again "where am I?"

"You've been frozen aiden,for 53 years." "Really so are people in New York actually not rude now?"

"Unfortunately no but I need you for a minute there is someone I want you to meet." I nodded I felt a lump in my throat my mother doesn't know where I went I followed him and we were at a giant tower with an a on it "what is this place?"

"Avengers tower here is where I have someone I want you to meet go in." I nervously went in and looked around I went in an elevator and waited _I guess elevators still play cheesey music_ I sighed and finally it got to a huge room and a man with the costume my father wore he said

"Welcome to the avengers vigilante." I gave him a salute and he did as well we stopped and he asked me "what's your name vigilante?"

"Aiden Rogers." He stopped walking

"my last name is Rogers you aren't my brother aren't you?" I shook my head

"Actually my mother made me from your DNA though she added her blood to counter some of the super solider serum."

"what was her name?"

"Peggy Rogers."

"Peggy." He whispered he hugged me I hugged back I smiled he let go and he put his hand on my shoulder I smiled "so what happened to to your mother anyway?" I looked down

"I don't know I fell into a field of ice for 53 years." He looked at me and chuckled "like father like son huh?" I smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Aiden's pov

i walked around the shield tricarrier looking for fury it had been two weeks since dad taught me all the fighting styles he knows and since he left with the avengers to well as widow said its classified I saw fury I walked up to him and asked "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes aiden I wanted to introduce you to a team of heroes one of them you might know or heard of him."I sighed and crossed my arms I had my vibramium sword at the ready my mother made it for my well Howard stark did but you get the point the door opened and my friend who was a girl her name was Annabelle or her hero name was spirit fox she came and hugged me I hugged her back

"what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit you aiden." I smiled and she let go and said she had to leave she left and I smiled fury looked at the door and said

"wrong room it's the other one." He walked across the hall I guess and opened the door it opened to reveal Spider-Man the alleged menace of New York I read his file in fact I got caught up and read his entire profile including his teammates I walked in and fury introduced me "Spider man I want you to meet your new partner vigilante." I smiled under my mask I held out my hand and he shook it

"if you already don't know I'm spider man-" I cut him off

"I know I read your profile I know everything about you even your identity." He looked at me surprised "well if you're done standing around like an idiot we have a job to do." Fury smiled

"well it appears someone new is on the rise aiden you knew him victor McManus but now he is known as the soviet he stole something from avengers tower but we did see what it was." He showed us a picture of a cell phone I looked at it shocked spidey said

"it's a phone." I grabbed him

"that is no regular phone it can hack anything and control anything just like mine."

"wait how do you know him?" He asked obviously dumbfounded

"we were the nazi hunters we were soviet and vigilant history decided to keep the nazi hunters away on hush so that Germany wouldn't attack again there were four of us the other two I don't know what happened but there was one from the four war countries Britain,Japan,Russia and America."


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden's pov

Its been five weeks since me and Spider-Man arrested the Soviet dad and the avengers were about to leave to find thanos I hid in one of the secret rooms over the past time (infamous 2 reference) that I had gotten ice and lighting powers and I could turn invisible so I hid until we landed I saw red skull although he didn't look so good I then saw thanos he looked exactly like he did when I read the shield files I growled silently I revealed myself

"Aiden what are you doing here?" I didn't listen I made a hammer of electricity resembling mljnoir I ran at thanos in ice armor tougher than it looked I jumped and hit him he flew back I smirked

**(metal gear ost collective consciousness)**

I saw thanos draw a sword I drew my vibramium and we clashed

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna help?" I said worried a bit thanos picked me up and threw me into a boulder I growled again

"Avengers assemble!" I heard thor say it

"Finally." I muttered I grabbed thanos by his leg I picked him up and spun around and he flew into a huge boulder

**(end ost)**

I was breathing heavily

"Ha he isn't that tough." I said "misson accomplished."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent child." I looked behind shocked to see him perfectly fine he grabbed me by my neck and smashed me into the ground and destroyed my armor and punched me and knocked me out I remember hearing muffled talking thanos leaving me being dragged into the avengjet then nothing but later I could feel thanos laughing at me for me being weak undisciplined useless


	4. Chapter 4

Aidens pov

i sighed as I laid on the bed like a potato after Annabelle blew up and freaked out at me "aiden what were you thinking? You could've died." "I thought I could beat him but it my plan failed." Spider mans team came in "hey guys hi bucket head." Nova sighed

"so what happened to you we heard you got beaten pretty bad." "Well word to the wise don't try and fight thanos unless you have a death wish." I heard the door open and mason came in "hey mason." "Ah! What happened to you? You look like you just fought the hulk, and lost." "Well I fought thanos and lost." He winced

"ouch dude." I nodded we high fived and he helped me up and we walked through the tower chatting until Jarvis called me

"hello Aiden mister stark has requested you come into the training room." "Tell him I'm on my way." me and mason walked into the the training room I heard Jarvis again

"mister stark it appears we have a visitor by the looks it seems to be Annabelle mercer or her hero name spirit vixen." (I know at first I said fox but I remembered a female fox is called a vixen) "let her in Jarvis." I gulped and we waited then she came in not looking happy more of a 'I want to beat the crap out of aiden look' I chuckled nervously

"hey Annabelle-" "DONT YOU HI ANNABELLE ME AIDEN ROGERS IM GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU GOT KILLED BY THANOS!" I ran off but she wasn't far behind she caught me and pinned me down

"can I say you look beautiful when you're angry?" She slapped me "okay I deserved that." I heard bucket head laughing "shut up bucket head this is gonna be you one day you too web head." She slapped me again

"DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT AIDEN!" It took the hulk to pull her off and after he pulled her off she ran at me before she could do anything Spider-Man and mason held her back she threw her tomahawk in between my legs she got free and grabbed my collar "THIS IS FOR ALMOST DYING!" She slugged me in the gut then she kissed me

"and what was that for?" I asked "for coming home alive."


	5. Chapter 5

3rd persons pov

aiden and nick fury after capturing nighthawk and stopping Hyperion from getting him "so who are you really?" Aiden put a hand on nicks shoulder and shook his head "leave us and lock the door don't question me fury just do it." Aiden had a look of determination

"you can't intimidate me." Nighthawk said with a smirk aiden smirked and stabbed one of nighthawks hands and shot the other "I know ways of making you suffer I'm not here to get answers I'm here to set an example to scum like you look to left." Nighthawk saw his teammates on the other side tied to a wall and watching this aiden shot nighthawks right leg "who are you?" He asked aiden chuckled and leaned forward and punched nighthawk square in the face

"I'm you fucking worst nightmare." Aiden growled as he grabbed nighthawks neck he took out his revolver and took out five shells "let's play a game you tell me where all of Hyperions tech is and you live say nothing and after five clicks boom." Nighthawk struggled

"you're insane." Aiden chuckled he aimed at nighthawks chest _CLICK! _"Where is Hyperions vault?" Aiden aimed at his stomach _CLICK! _"That's two you better talk." He sighed only at silence he aimed the gun at his head "now let's ask a different question where is modok?" He growled

"I'm not telling you." Aiden sighed again _CLICK! _"that's three only two left." Nighthawk growled "I know heroes you won't kill me." Aiden shook his head "I'm no normal hero bird boy." _CLICK! _"last chance bird boy gonna sing or you wanna die?" Nighthawk chuckled and said

"you won't kill me." Aiden sighed _CLICK! _"I told you I'm no normal hero." Nighthawk smirked again

"You're weak just like you're father you don't have a killer instinct." _BANG! _Nighthawk fell dead blood on the chair he walked out the door "fury get a cleaning crew and dispose of his body." Fury looked at him

"you killed him?" Aiden looked back at fury "fury I saw his eyes he was never gonna talk the world is changing and we have to change too." Aiden left

_nighttime _

Aiden was leaning out on the railing out on his apartment well his and Annabelle's she came out wearing a nightgown she saw aiden looking outside she knew something was wrong she put a hand on his shoulder "is something wrong hon?" She asked even though after being in New York for a while her southern accent was still clear aiden looked at her "no I'm fine Hun just go back to bed." Annabelle was unconvinced

"what happened aiden you can tell me please what's wrong?" Aiden sighed "I killed someone today." He said looking down

"aiden why?" He sighed "he could've killed the avengers today someone like that couldn't live." Annabelle sighed

"aiden please try not to kill someone again for me?" He sighed and nodded he kissed her when they pulled away "I love you Annabelle Lebeau."

"I love you too Aiden Rogers." They went back to bed


End file.
